timedetectiveofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Every Detective
Every actor that played the Detective in Time Detective. Geoffrey Bayldon The First Detective 1962-1963 Geoffrey Bayldon was the First Detective who played the Detective from 1962-1963. He was known to be the original and the best Detective. Catchphrases: "Time moves on we all move on but the important thing is time." - Geoffrey Bayldon The First Detective 1962-1963. "I am a time traveller with my telephone booth I am the legendary detective the original you might say chap." - Geoffrey Bayldon The First Detective 1963. Christopher Lee The Second Detective 1965-1966 Christopher Lee was the Second Detective who played the Detective from 1965-1966. He was known to be grumpy and furious and the best Detective ever with the greatest speeches. Catchphrases: "I'll get you James kiddo you watch me!" - Christopher Lee The Second Detective 1965-1966 Catchphrase when chating to James his Companion. Vincent Price The Third Detective 1967-1968 Vincent Price was the Third Detective who played the Detective from 1967-1968. He was known to be the best Detective with his karate action and his fancy moustache for adventure. Catchphrases: "Shut up! You can't defeat me I am the infinite Detective I am the legendary Detective." - Vincent Price The Third Detective 1968. "Eggs on toast delicious Butler!" - Vincent Price The Third Detective 1968. "Wait Vanessa we can have atleast one more adventure and everything will be fine no villians Vanessa please don't leave." - Vincent Price The Third Detective 1968 Series Finale Speech aka the most emotional speech from Time Detective. Patrick Stewart The Fourth Detective 1969-1971 Patrick Stewart was the Fourth Detective who played the Detective from 1969-1971. He was known to having changed the exterior for the start of his First Episodes, "The Voyage of a New Detective." then swapped back to the other exterior from 1970-1971. He had many lost Episodes and his very underrated in media unlike his rip off the Fourth Doctor played by Tom Baker. Catchphrases: "Would you like a Hamburger." Popular Catchphrase. Joanna Lumley The Fifth Detective 1972-1981 Joanna Lumley was the longest to be the Detective and was the last sort of from the classic series. She was hated by many fans and they said they where not sexist but she is awful with bad scripts and some relationships with the companions or assistants she had in the sci fi series. She was in the classic Time Detective Season 21 Anniversary Special for 19 years of the series being. The 1981 Time Detective Anniversary Special was called The Five Detectives and there was some controversy between the Detectives. Catchphrases: "Oh I do look sexy with these radical Binoculars my detective device." - Joanna Lumley The Fifth Detective 1972. "Oh honey don't call me the Detective call me the attractive Detective." - Joanna Lumley The Fifth Detective 1981. Alan Rickman The Sixth Detective aka Movie Detective 1990 Alan Rickman was the Sixth Detective known to be a dark Detective and was the most sassy and serious Detective ever. Catchphrases: "I have a telephone booth and I travel through Space and Time." - Alan Rickman The Sixth Detective aka Movie Detective 1990. "I am a traveller a detective the Detective." - Alan Rickman The Sixth Doctor Detective aka Movie Detective 1990. Episodes: Time Detective the Movie Other names: The Dark Detective Richard E. Grant The Seventh Detective 1990-2003 Richard E. Grant was the Seventh Detective he was very sassy and was like the Sixth Detective but more darker and a very dirty Detective. There was going to be Season 22 in classic Time Detective but cancelled. There was a audio in 2003 made by Big Finnish the audio series for Doctor Who Time Detective rip off but Big Finnish say they never made it when they did having a Regeneration from the Seventh Detective to the Eighth Detective Harrison Ford. Catchphrases: "I am your gold digger I have all of education and I have a telephone booth and I'm sexy." - Richard E. Grant The Seventh Detective 1990. Harrison Ford The Eighth Detective 2003-2004 Harrison Ford is The Eighth Detective and the only and last of Time Detective in the reboot. He only managed a Episode named, "Jessy" in 2003 and in 2004 there was plans for Episode 2 but then Doctor Who hacked BNC and BBC claim doing nothing but they did hack BNC. Catchphrases: "I am a warrior, I have saved the day all the time I am the Detective." - Harrison Ford The Eighth Detective 2003-2004. TBA New Reboot Detective 2019-TBA Currently BBC have been unknown since 2004 of hacking NBC's Company even though this got rumoured in 2018 since 2004 the cancellation was unknown now its been said they are rebooting the show same like Doctor Who the rip off of Time Detective with a New Detective who is the Ninth Detective.